


Star and me

by Mirage26



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Human, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirage26/pseuds/Mirage26
Summary: Starscream está curioso sobre la interfase y alguien decide a ayudarle, Megatron no está muy feliz con el pobre e inocente seeker.Un autobot se cruza en su camino y le enseñará lo que es en verdad una interfase física como de su spark.





	1. Curiosidad

**Author's Note:**

> Primera publicación de esta serie que me encantó, soy fan de TF desde pequeña y al ver TF Prime y su fanservice Slash, no me pude contener en hacer una historia.

Volaba buscando las coordenadas que le habían asignado para su misión y en cuanto vio la ubicación exacta, descendió lentamente y se quedó en modo robot para después sacar el mapa e indicar a los vehicons que excavaran. Debía ser cauteloso, los autobots podían descubrirlo y no le sería fácil enfrentarlos ya que los vehicons que le auxiliaban eran mineros, no guerreros.

-Rápido, rápido, no tenemos todo el día- Miraba a todas partes esperando la excavación, después de unos minutos habían hecho un hoyo en la tierra que les abría camino a una cueva de energon azul -Bien, ahora vamos a vaciar el lugar- Se disponían a hacer el saqueo pero fue interrumpido por los autobots que le ganaban en cuanto a refuerzos  
-Scream, ¿qué haces tan solito?- Dijo Smokescreen viendo al seeker que estaba en pose de ataque  
-Mira lo que encontraste, esa ración de energon no la vas a poder sacar tu solo- Bulkhead sonrió, el seeker volteó hacia atrás y los vehicons ya no estaban  
-¿Qué…?- Estaba en la orilla de la excavación, atrás de él se encontraba Bumblebee -No… no lo arruinarán de nuevo- Empezó a dispararles con los proyectiles y a defender el lugar, siempre que estaba en alguna misión los autobots le impedían continuar con ésta y quedaba en vergüenza con su amo y líder Megatron; su castigo por fallar en lo asignado eran golpes por parte del mayor y estaba cansado de ser el objeto de burlas en la nave  
-Ríndete Screamy, es mejor que ser extinto en batalla- Los autobots estaban detrás de unas montañas para cubrirse  
-Cállate, no me rendiré, yo encontré este lugar y me pertenece- Eran tres contra uno y aún así el seeker no deseaba darles el energon que le costó tanto ubicar  
-Screamer, no seas terco, ni siquiera tienes a tu líder aquí- Smokescreen le disparó dándole en uno de sus brazos donde se situaban los proyectiles dejándolo un poco suelto y algunos cables colgando  
-Él no sabe, es mi misión- Intentó mover el brazo metálico pero le volvieron a herir ahora en su pierna derecha -demonios...- Cayó al suelo y los demás se le acercaron lentamente  
-No te sientes tan rudo ahora, ¿no?- Starscream les miró, deseaba atacarlos pero el energon que deslizaba de su pierna y brazo era abundante y necesitaba ser reparado de inmediato junto con una recarga en la cápsula  
-Idiotas…- Smokescreen le vio curioso  
-Tengo una idea..- El joven se comunicó con Ratchet para que abriera el portal y tomó al seeker en brazos -No tardo- El muchacho fue hacia la base con el enojo del seeker que venía moviéndose de un lado a otro  
-Bájame, bájame, bájame… maldito pervertido, deja de agarrarme el trasero- Le volvieron a tocar pero esta vez fue a propósito  
-Ehh tienes el trasero bonito y tu estructura no está nada mal- El seeker abrió sus ojos  
-¿Para qué me has traído aquí?, no voy a decirte nada acerca de los decepticons- Pasaron el portal y al llegar, Prime, Ratchet y Arcee estaban ahí  
-Traje un prisionero delicado- Lo colocó en una de las plataformas para que Ratchet lo auxiliara  
-No soy delicado, maldito autobot pervertido…- Prime le observó  
-Ratchet, ayúdalo- El doctor se le quedó viendo  
-Espero que sepas lo que haces, Prime- Fue con el seeker  
-No necesito ayuda de ustedes…- Sus niveles de energía estaban bajos y sus circuitos en cualquier momento se apagarían  
-Veamos- El seeker se fue a apagado momentáneo ya que el energon había dejado parte de su estructura.

En la nave de Megatron un vehicon no podía localizar la señal del seeker y dio aviso al tirano que se encontraba en el cuarto de entrenamiento

-Amo, lamento la interrupción pero la señal del comandante Starscream ha cesado en el radar y me es imposible localizarlo- El tirano volteó a la pantalla y después gruñó molesto -Encontré a dos autobots donde se supone que el comandante estaba- Megatron paró en lo que hacía  
-De seguro ya lo eliminaron- Miró otra pantalla y al parecer tenía invasión de frecuencia -¿Ahora qué?-   
-Una llamada entrante de origen desconocido- El tirano hizo una seña de aceptación  
-Meg- Puso el enfoque en Starscream siendo reparado  
-¿Qué es lo que deseas, Prime?- No se inmutó para nada  
-Queremos las piezas que te llevaste a cambio del seeker- El tirano se rió divertido  
-No sabes negociar- Vio al seeker y después al líder autobot -Aleja tus manos de él sino quieres que te arranque la matrix- Estaba molesto y eso lo notó el Prime  
-¿Es importante ?- Optimus Prime se acercó al seeker que estaba en apagado aún -Él es hermoso, tiene una estructura muy peculiar- Comenzó a tocarle el cuerpo metálico con la punta de sus dedos ante la mirada de su grupo y del tirano -Sí no lo quieres yo me puedo quedar con él, me será de mucha utilidad ya que Skyquake y Dreadwing no quisieron unirse a nosotros- Se dirigió a su rostro acariciándole levemente y acercándose dispuesto a besarle  
-¡No te atrevas!- Gritó y Prime le vio de reojo al momento que el sistema del seeker se ponía en línea de nuevo, abrió sus ópticos escarlata y notó la proximidad del mayor en él y antes que pudiera acercarse más a sus labios metálicos el seeker reaccionó colocando sus manos en su boca para evitar ser besado por el autobot, Prime sólo se rió  
-No se dejó- Sonrió para sí y Starscream vio a la pantalla  
-¡Amo!- La transmisión cesó, el tirano golpeó el tablero y salió de inmediato del cuarto de mando, Soundwave le siguió, estaba enojado con ese autobot, ¿cómo se atrevía a tocar a SU seeker?  
-Smokey, tráeme las esposas- El joven asintió yendo hacia el cuarto de armas -No me mires así, no lo iba a hacer con mala intención, él dijo que no sé negociar y mira… seguro ya viene en camino- Smokey le entregó las esposas  
-Prime no nos asustes con ese comportamiento- Dijo Arcee viéndole  
-Lo siento, pero no iba a reaccionar sino lo provocaba- Le puso en estasis -Bien Scream, vámonos, tu amado tirano te espera- Starscream abrió sus ópticos ¿amado?, el seeker se levantó de la plataforma y se puso a un lado del autobot  
-Ratchet, abre el portal, por favor- El doc asintió y Smokescreen como el seeker siguieron a Optimus hacía el lugar de la cueva llena de energon, Bulkhead y Bumblebee ya habían sacado la mayoría  
-Esto es indignante, primero me quitan el energon que me costó tanto hallar y después me acosan sexualmente- Miró a Smokescreen -Jamás había sido tratado de esa manera- Prime se rió  
-Seguro que se muere por tener interfase contigo- Starscream paró en seco y Smokescreen le empujó para que siguiera caminando  
-¿Estás loco?, él sólo piensa en destruirte- Prime sonrió  
-Eres importante para él- Pasaron el portal y del otro lado ya se encontraba el tirano que le apuntaba a Bulkhead y a Bumblebee -Sí que eres rápido- Tomó a Starscream de uno de sus brazos y lo acercó a su cuerpo, Megatron le observó estando tranquilo -En serio Meg, sino lo quieres yo con gusto me quedo con él-  
-Ahí están- Le entregó varias armas que habían robado anteriormente de una de sus bases -Deja libre a Starscream- Prime le soltó y vio el energon  
-Tomaremos la mitad y lo demás se los dejaremos, Screamy se esmeró mucho en la misión y no quiero que lo regañes por nuestra invasión- El seeker caminó hacia Megatron que asintió levemente, los autobots ya tenían su porción lista y de nuevo entraron al portal, Prime se detuvo por un momento y miró a Starscream -La próxima vez Starscream, seré yo quien tenga interfase contigo- El tirano abrió sus ópticos y lanzó uno de sus ataques hacia él pero el portal se cerró al instante, el seeker tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y su chispa con el procesador se encontraban acelerados  
-¿Por qué estabas solo?- El seeker le miró   
-No estaba solo, vehicons me acompañaban pero al ver que esos autobots aparecieron, huyeron, me… me hirieron y Smokescreen…- Era vergonzoso decirle que había estado tocando su trasero mientras pasaban el portal  
-¿Él qué?- Se cruzó de brazos esperando a que le dijera lo sucedido  
-To… tocó mi trasero varias veces…- Su cara se puso roja y el tirano cerró sus puños, ya se las vería después, le quitó las esposas al seeker -Lo.. lo siento amo… yo, dejé que me atraparan fácilmente- El tirano no le dijo nada, sólo se transformó y decidió irse a la nave, Starscream sabía que al llegar a ésta lo iba a castigar por haber entregado el armamento a cambio de él.

Decidió seguirle, los vehicons se encargarían del energon y en el trayecto venía pensando en lo que Prime le dijo acerca de Megatron y sus pensamientos impuros, era imposible, su amo y señor no tenía tiempo para fijarse en alguien como él, era su segundo al mando y sólo en su mente había una cosa: destruir a los autobots. Starscream llegó a la nave en busca de Knockout para que lo checara nuevamente, se fue por el pasillo al centro médico y se llevó una enorme sorpresa, Megatron tenía al doctor haciéndole una felación a su enorme pico

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó mientras Knockout continuaba sin importarle su presencia  
-Ehh… una revisión- Dijo retrocediendo para sentirse algo mareado, el seeker salió de inmediato del lugar ara irse a su habitación a vomitar energon, le impactó ver aquella escena, así que él también necesitaba de una interfase  
-Idiota..- Dijo viendo al doctor que había terminado  
-Es la última vez que hago esto, sabe bien que estoy con Breakdown- El tirano asintió guardando su pico y cerrando su panel  
-Dijo que Smokescreen lo había tocado y Prime… ese maldito también lo tocó y el muy cínico le mencionó que en su próximo encuentro va a tener interfase con él- Knockout se puso de pie mirando a su amo  
-Todos están aprovechando, amo, le recomiendo que lo haga antes de que le ganen al comandante- Megatron le vio sin saber cómo ganarse al seeker  
-No tengo prisa…- Añadió para salir del centro médico, Knockout sonrió para sí y el tirano Fue a la habitación del seeker, tocó sin recibir respuesta -Starscream-   
-¿Sí?…- Abrió la puerta metálica pero se sentía débil  
-Ve con Knockout- El seeker negó y se recargó en la pared, Megatron se adentró al cuarto mirando al comandante, era un inútil, siempre fallaba en las misiones y últimamente no salía mucho de su habitación  
-Estoy bien- Desvió su mirada, no se atrevía a verlo directamente  
-¿Qué más te hicieron?-   
-No lo sé, tuve un apagado momentáneo ya que me encontraba débil y cuando desperté Prime trató de besarme- Un escalofrío recorrió su sistema y eso lo sintió el tirano -¿Amo?-   
-Eres un tonto, exponerte así tu solo- Lo abrazó atrayéndolo hacia su chasis-No vuelvas a salir por tu cuenta, le diré a los gemelos o a Soundwave que te acompañen-   
-De acuerdo, mi señor- El tirano se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se alejó de él al momento dejándolo un poco confundido  
-Que te revise Knockout- Aplastó el botón para salir del lugar, estaba actuando raro y las palabras del autobot de nuevo aparecían en su mente, seguro que era coincidencia, nada serio.

Se dirigió al centro médico entrando como si nada buscando al doctor que al parecer no estaba  
-¿Knockout?- Le llamó sin verse -Doc, usaré algunas cosas- El seeker se fue a una de las plataformas regeneradoras para ponerse a cargar, necesitaba mucha energía y tal vez pasaría lo que restaba del día ahí. 

Interfase, pensaba en ello, ¿Cómo sería? Nunca había tenido ese tipo de idea, para él sólo estaba poder derrocar a Megatron y ser el líder supremo de los decepticons pero debido a su falta de liderazgo se quedó como segundo al mando, igual los cons le obedecían. Soundwave se encargó de indagar en su base de datos y fue con su amo para darle el reporte; el tirano se sorprendió por lo que había hallado el espía y la interrogativa quedó al aire, no sabía si el seeker deseaba tener algo con Prime, sus circuitos se sobrecalentaron con celos al imaginar aquello y de ser así la castidad de Starscream peligraba.


	2. Host

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prime es bueno en lo que hace, Megatron se enoja y la curiosidad del seeker aumenta.

El seeker despertó después de unas diez horas y se levantó ya con fuerzas, el doc no estaba ni mucho menos Breakdown; fue hacia el centro de mando y un vehicon estaba afuera resguardando el sitio

-¿Donde están todos?- Preguntó 

-En busca de más energon- El seeker entró notando una señal de origen desconocido, checó la transmisión y le dio luz verde al aceptar la llamada

-Oh… Screamy, a ti quería verte, ¿cómo te sientes?, me quedé un poco preocupado por tu estado, no te veías bien- Starscream medio sonrió

-¿Podemos hablar en privado?- Prime se sorprendió por el pedido 

-Claro, sólo dame las coordenadas y te veo- El seeker asintió, tenía varias dudas y por el momento era el único que podía ayudarle, le mandó la ubicación para encontrarse con él y abandonó la nave justo antes de que Megatron y los demás llegaran.

-Doc, necesito tener una charla contigo- Dijo el tirano y Breakdown miró a su compañero

-¿Qué sucede, mi lord?- Megatron se quedó viendo el cuarto de mando 

-Es sobre Starscream, Soundwave hizo un escaneo en su base de datos y encontró archivo sobre interfase, tal vez Prime quiera hacer su movimiento- Knockout sonrió

-Mi amo, Starscream, digo el comandante es un poco ingenuo con ese tema y de seguro estará algo curioso con ello, es ahí donde debe entrar usted y aprovechar la oportunidad- El tirano dudó por un momento y después vio la pantalla notando una ubicación y el ícono perteneciente al seeker

-Busca a Starscream- Empezaba a sospechar

-Sí, amo- El doctor se dirigió a su centro médico

Por lo tanto el seeker tenía una pequeña reunión con el líder autobot

-Dime sobre la interfase- Prime puso cara de sorpresa

-¿Sólo quieres preguntarme o quieres practicar también?- Las mejillas del seeker se pusieron de color rojo, desvió su mirada y Prime le dio un beso en la frente, Starscream abrió sus ópticos sintiendo los circuitos internos sobrecargarse

-No lo sé…- Miró inocentemente al autobot que por alguna extraña razón su matrix se aceleró

-Screamy…- Le abrazó con fuerza delineando sus alas en una caricia haciendo estremeciendo al seeker, estaba tan cerca de él que podía sentir el calor emanado de su chasis metálico

-Prime…- Estaba empezando a sentirse extraño, como si algo le quemara por dentro, el autobot continuó tocando sus alas mientras el seeker se aferraba a su estructura metálica -Basta… Prime, vine a preguntarte nada más- Sus piernas no le respondían, flaquearon y provocó que cayera al suelo estando excitado, aleteó un poco y el autobot sonrió, él era especial

-Lo siento, quiero tener interfase contigo, en verdad lo deseo- Se hincó para verle

-Sólo quería saber… y… ya hiciste sobrecalentar mi sistema, me siento extraño, no sé qué hacer- Se abrazó así mismo desviando el rostro

-No me provoques- Le tomó de la cintura y lo puso contra la pared de tierra para después besarle, no podía resistir más, el seeker cerró sus ópticos y sus piernas se enredaron en la cintura del autobot correspondiendo el beso que ahora eran fluidos de energon y aceite, se pasó a su cuello mordiendo un poco sus cables de esa zona, las garras del seeker se aferraron a los platos del mayor dejándose querer

-Prime.. espera… espera- Sintió como su válvula era abierta y tocada levemente por el autobot, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su procesador y lanzó un pequeño gemido cuando el líder autobot tocó fondo de sus cables internos -Prime… no sigas, mi sistema sufre de hiperventilación, por favor basta- Suplicó estando a su merced y con su rostro ruborizado

-No debo dejarte así- Sonrió para luego buscar el pico del seeker y al encontrarlo estaba erecto y goteando fluidos de energon

-¡Prime!- Tomó el casco del autobot ya que introdujo su pico a su boca dándole placer, un corto circuito hizo en su interior provocando que se viniera al instante en el autobot que se tragó el fluido -Lo lamento.. esto es algo nuevo para mí…- Optimus sonrió

-Lo sé- Besó al seeker que lo abrazó

-¡Starscream!- Starscream se asustó, se separó al instante del líder autobot que reía

-Mi lord…- Guardó su pico y eso lo notó el tirano

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo con Prime?-

-Creo que preguntas lo obvio Meg, llegaste en la mejor parte, iba a tener interfase con Screamy- Se cruzó de brazos viendo la reacción del tirano

-Te dije que no salieras tu solo- Starscream titubeó

-Lo siento, mi señor… tenía unas dudas y… y llamé a Prime, es mi culpa lo sucedido- 

-Te prohíbo que te acerques a él, Prime- Se aproximó al seeker tomándole de una de sus muñecas

-Me tiene confianza- Sonreía ampliamente -Sí tienes otra duda o si deseas continuar con la interfase ya sabes dónde encontrarme- El autobot se transformó a modo vehicular y se alejó de ellos, el tirano miró al seeker enojado

-Yo lo llamé…. Fue mi culpa- El tirano le soltó y le observó con detenimiento

-¿Quieres tener algo con Prime, Starscream?- El seeker negó con su cabeza

-No mi amo, yo… sólo tenía dudas sobre la interfase, me impactó un poco verlo de esa manera con Knockout y las palabras de Prime me confundieron- Desvió la mirada

-Dejaste que te tocara… ¡Dejaste que Prime te besara!- El seeker se sobresaltó al grito 

-Bueno usted lo hace descaradamente con Knockout, no veo porqué no puedo yo hacerlo con otro mecha- Se cruzó de servos y Megatron abrió sus ópticos escarlata, cerró sus puños 

-Entonces hazlo conmigo- Starscream se sorprendió por ese comentario, ¿Interfase con el tirano?, No se lo creía

-¿Por qué..?- Preguntó -No podría hacer algo como eso, es mi amo y lo respeto- Megatron musitó alejándose del seeker

-Al parecer Prime te agradó bastante- Se transformó para regresar a la nave, el seeker le siguió 

-Es bueno besando y sus servos hacen caricias delicadas y agradables…- El tirano estaba molesto, Prime le había ganado su segundo al mando -¿Mi señor?- Vio que Megatron descendió a unas montañas y él hizo lo mismo transformándose de nueva cuenta y cuando el seeker estuvo cerca de él lo agarró del rostro para besarlo, buscó sus pequeñas garras para entrelazarlas con las suyas a la sorpresa de Starscream

-Escúchame bien Starscream, Tú desde ahora estás a mi lado- Volvió a besarle dejando al seeker con sus ópticos abiertos correspondiendo, el tirano era un poco salvaje pero le gustaba, se separó del seeker viéndole -No lo busques más- Pidió con respecto a Prime.


	3. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El seeker sufre cambios en su estructura, la vida al lado del tirano no es fácil más cuando Soundwave quiere aprovecharse de él a toda costa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se me había olvidado actualizar.

Prime sonreía ampliamente y tanto Ratchet como los demás le veían sin querer preguntar nada pero ya el doctor se daba una idea

-¿Qué hiciste?- Preguntó Ratchet armando algunas cosas

-Casi tengo interfase con Starscream pero Meg llegó y ahí quedó todo, lo estaba disfrutando demasiado- Se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos

-Su trasero es bonito- Dijo Smokescreen -Seguro Megatron no ha tenido nada con él- 

-Dejen de hablar sobre él, me enferma- Arcee no le gustaba que el seeker fuera el centro de atención

-Su estructura es delicada, su cintura… esas alas delgadas- Bulkhead se uniría a la conversación

-Se ve más femme que tú, Arcee- Dijo Ratchet y la femme se cruzó de brazos molesta, Bumblebee miraba la plataforma de energon 

-Ratchet, ¿Qué energon le pusiste a Scream?- El doctor miró al explorador y después las plataformas

-Ehh… por la allspark, Prime, le puse el energon equivocado a Starscream- Miraron al doctor que se quedó helado  
-¿Cuál le colocaste?- Preguntó Prime

-El energon que nos convierte en humanos- Se quedaron serios por un momento -Bueno, no lo notará para mañana- Prime se rió

-No, no lo notará- Lo dijo con sarcasmo -Cuando se dé cuenta Meg llamará- Todos se rieron pero Prime estaba preocupado por el seeker y cómo iría a reaccionar por la transformación que sufriría.

Starscream descansaba en la habitación de su amo y señor, aunque ahora debía llamarlo ¿amante?, se sonrojó a ese pensamiento y se tocó los labios metálicos recordando el beso que le había dado tanto Prime como Megatron, uno fue delicado y el otro rudo. Se acostó en la ancha plataforma de su amante para esperarlo. Después de unas horas despertó pero al mirar a su alrededor se sintió más pequeño tocó su cabeza y después notó el cambio en su cuerpo

-¡Ahhhhh!- Su grito se escuchó por toda la nave y llamó la atención del tirano y la tripulación, fue hacia su habitación encontrando a un humano en su cama, su cabello era negro y cortó, con un mechón rojizo, su piel blanca y pálida, su cintura bien formada como su estructura robótica y quizás su estatura pequeña, estaba completamente desnudo

-¿Starscream?- Entró viendo al seeker en su forma humana

-Amo.. no sé qué sucedió… soy… soy… un ser humano- Le miró confundido y horrorizado

-Uhhh qué interesante- Knockout y Breakdown veían la escena 

-Ese imbécil de Prime…- El tirano cambió su forma ante la mirada del seeker que se quedó .con sus ojos abiertos al presenciar también en él

-¿Amo?- No entendía lo que sucedía, el cuerpo del tirano era robusto, ancho y su estatura alta como en modo robot, su cabello era grisáceo, traía una barba delineada de oreja a oreja y su piel era blanca, llevaba un traje gris y camisola blanca, se quitó el saco y se lo puso encima 

-Es experimento entre Shockwave y Ratchet, ambos buscaron la manera de hacernos humanos y lo lograron, sólo que a nosotros se nos terminó la reserva y quedaste sin aplicación- El seeker se sintió excluido 

-No me gusta estar así…- Se miró su cuerpo y luego su aparato reproductor, se sonrojó al momento

-Knockout, necesito ropa para él- El doctor asintió y Breakdown le acompañó -No te sientas mal, Shockwave estaba trabajando en ello, no quise decirte nada porque andabas ocupado con las misiones- Acariciaba su rostro -Starscream, no llames de nuevo a Prime, si tienes una duda o algo que quieras saber sólo dímelo, confía en mí por favor- El seeker le miró extrañado, era la primera vez que veía esa faceta del decepticon cálida, compasiva y amable

-De acuerdo…- Estaba un poco embobado con la apariencia humana del tirano, aunque no se explicaba su comportamiento con Prime, no se mostró como otras veces de agresivo, como si ambos fueran amigos y no enemigos -Amo… ¿Prime y usted..?- No quiso preguntar nada más

-El fue mi Conjunx, mucho antes de conocerte y de ser el líder decepticon- Starscream abrió sus ojos sorprendido

-Comprendo- Desvió su rostro sosteniendo el saco del tirano, olía bien

-Quedó en el pasado- Starscream se sintió incómodo, como si tuviera celos del autobot. Miró al tirano y después se acercó a él tomándole del rostro para besarlo, el saco del mayor cayó en la cama dejándolo de nuevo desnudo, el tirano le agarró de la cintura y después bajó su mano a su trasero presionando un poco

-Aquí está la ropa…- Knockout entró interrumpiendo el momento de ambos, Starscream se separó del tirano y éste se puso de pie -Ohhh lo siento, no fue intención arruinarles la escena- Le entregó la ropa al seeker, éste notó que el doctor tenía su forma humana también, era un poco más bajo que él, su cabello rojizo y de piel blanca, sus ojos color miel y cintura delgada, llevaba un traje de color rojo y zapatos de vestir, se veía más vanidoso que en forma robótica

-Gracias..- Empezó a vestirse, el tirano salió de la habitación

-Me estaba preguntando cuándo pondría de su parte-

-¿A qué te refieres, doc?- Se puso la playera Sin comprender

-Comandante, deberás ser muy cariñoso con él si quieres atraer su atención- 

-Ese autobot, besa bien- Knockout le vio curioso

-¿Qué más te hizo?- Quería saber

-Me dio caricias con tanta gentileza, hizo que mis circuitos internos se desplomaran en un suspiro, es un experto en eso, pero su boca… Knockout su boca… terminé en un microsegundo en él, cuando menos pensé mi pico dejó salir todo el energon posible- El doctor pudo sentir esa emoción en el seeker, pero no sabía si podría hacerle olvidar al tirano el autobot o si él comandante se convertiría en la manzana de la discordia entre ambos

-¿Tuvieron interfase?- El seeker negó

-Estaba preparándome para ello pero el amo llegó, de no ser por él lo habríamos hecho- El doctor sonrió para sí

-Seguro que va a buscarte de nuevo- La puerta se abrió y el tirano entró, Knockout se puso de pie -No te tomará mucho acostumbrarte a esa forma y mucho menos volver a tu estado normal- Miró de reojo al tirano abandonando la habitación

-¿Te sientes bien?- 

-Sí- Miró la habitación, nunca había estado en ella, tenía un sillón grande y una mesa en el centro de acero, la cama era enorme y contaba con sábanas mas una almohada

-¿Estás pensando en Prime?- Starscream le prestó atención

-No, sólo proceso algunas cosas, ser humano no se ve nada fácil- Lo dijo por la ropa, accesorios y la movilidad de su cuerpo que se apreciaba más ligero

-Lo es cuando te acostumbras- Su tableta holográfica empezó a recibir una señal, miró hacia ésta y una pequeña sonrisa surcó su rostro -Espera un momento-  
El tirano fue hacia otro lugar para responder lo que era una llamada

-Eres cruel, pensé que me llamarías cuando te dieras cuenta- El seeker escuchó perfectamente la voz de Prime

-Me tomó por sorpresa - Ambos estaban en forma humana, Prime tenía su cabello castaño, la piel bronceada y de ojos azules, su cuerpo era musculoso y delgado, su estatura quizá como la de Megatron pero aún el tirano le ganaba por unos centímetros

-Me gustaría verlo- El tirano se rió

-No, ya hiciste mucho por el día de hoy, no le permitiré que se transforme en tu presencia- Estaba celoso del autobot

-Qué egoísta eres, lo quieres para ti solo y eso no es justo, ¿Ya me olvidaste tan pronto?- Megatron sonrió

-No te he olvidado- El seeker abrió sus ojos al escuchar aquello, bajó de la cama y miró al rincón donde había ido el tirano

-Qué tierno de tu parte- Starscream salió de la habitación para retirarse a su dormitorio

-No te emociones Prime, no te quiero como antes- El líder autobot sonrió 

-Entiendo, pero no voy a desistir sobre la interfase, lo digo en serio- El semblante del decepticon cambió  
-Sueña con ello, no te cederé a Starscream- Cortó comunicación estando molesto, guardó el aparato y regresó a donde estaba la cama pero el seeker no se encontraba ya ahí, maldijo por lo bajo y decidió ir en su búsqueda.

El comandante y segundo al mando se encontraba en la orilla de la nave viendo el cielo y las nubes, la nave estaba en un sólo lugar, estaba confundido, no entendía porqué su amo quería que estuviese a su lado si él seguía amando a Optimus Prime. Suspiró pesadamente sentándose en el metal, miró sus manos y luego sus piernas, lo habían excluido completamente y dudaba en seguir siendo decepticon; tenía algún tiempo pensando en ello y no quería ser un juguete, tal vez era hora de independizarse

-¿Por qué te fuiste de la habitación?- El tirano le miró esperando respuesta

-Estaba de sobra- Megatron no disimulaba en nada

-No puedo evitarlo- Medio sonrió 

-¿Por qué no regresa con él?- Se puso de pie viendo al mecha

-No, ya no, terminé con él por una razón- Tomó al seeker en mano para llevarlo adentro -Me enamoré de alguien más pero esa mecha es tan despistada que no se ha dado cuenta- El comandante vio de reojo al tirano

-Debe de sentirse mal por no ser correspondido- Sonrió de medio lado

-Starscream, estoy enamorado de ti- El seeker abrió sus ojos y miró a su amo

-¿Amo?- Entró a su habitación y lo colocó en la cama, besó al seeker, debía ser un sueño, el tirano enamorado de él ¿era en serio?

-Me fijé en ti- Acarició su rostro levemente

-Estoy confundido, yo…- Pero esperaba que Starscream le correspondiera.

En la base autobot, Prime seguía despierto, Ratchet igual con su trabajo de medicina, creaba nuevas herramientas

-Estás jugando con fuego, Prime…- Le vio de reojo -Starscream es ingenuo, pero lindo- murmuró -Pueden aprovecharse de él sin problemas- El líder autobot jugaba con las herramientas 

-No lo sé Ratchet- Vio al doctor -Creo que porque tú no me haces caso- A Ratchet se le cayeron los utensilios de las manos

-¿Insistes con eso?- Levantó las cosas -Te conozco desde hace millones de años, Prime, te he seguido y permanecido contigo, no tengo ese tipo de sentimientos hacia ti, pienso en alguien más- Optimus dejó las herramientas y se dirigió al doctor para acorralarlo contra la mesa de trabajo

-Deja de mentirte, Ratchet, te pusiste celoso cuando toqué a Starscream y cuando te dije que casi tenía interfase con él- Puso una de sus piernas entremedio del doctor

-Sigue soñando, Prime, mi único deber aquí es ser tu médico, no tu amante- Hizo a un lado a su líder -Y deja de acosarme, me molesta- El doctor se retiró a su habitación dejando al autobot riéndose, él tenía ya a alguien en mente y sólo debía tener una oportunidad y atacar a ese mecha

Los meses empezaron a transcurrir y el seeker no abandonaba la nave solo, Soundwave le acompañaba siempre a cada rincón, conocía su forma humana y era más intimidante que la original, su cabello era negro, usaba un visor grande para cubrir sus ojos, su piel era blanca, el cuerpo delgado y algunos centímetros escasos más que el seeker; no confiaba mucho en el espía ya que no sabía en qué estaba pensado y últimamente hallaba cualquier pretexto para poder tocarlo, ya sea tomarle de la mano o abrazarlo, eso incomodaba al comandante pero no podía decir nada porque era el único decepticon que confiaba en exceso el tirano. El seeker ya podía cambiar de forma sin ningún problema pero cuando estaba en lugares bonitos de paisaje se quedaba como humano, le gustaba explorar la vegetación terrestre para sus experimentos personales

-Ésto me servirá- Recogía unas plantas para estudiarlas, habían pasado unos tres meses y todo iba bien con respecto al tirano, sin embargo no habían tenido interfase aún y eso hacía sentir mal al seeker que pensaba que no lo estaba haciendo feliz, recurrió a Knockout por consejo pero su plan de seducción fracasó; esperó la llegada de su amo estando desnudo en la cama pero el hombre ni se inmutó siquiera a besarlo, le colocó su abrigo y fue todo, se sentía frustrado -Soundwave…- Miró al espía que estaba recargado en un árbol -¿Megatron no te ha dicho…?- Mejor no preguntaba, era algo vergonzoso hacer ese tipo de cuestionamiento para el espía -Olvídalo..- Siguió recogiendo cada planta que miraba interesante, el espía seguía sus movimientos sin decir nada -Mmm… creo que ya terminé- Se dio vuelta asustándose ya que Soundwave se le acercó sin hacer nada de ruido -Ya nos podemos ir…- 

Dijo viendo al decepticon qué le tomó del mentón para besarlo, el seeker se sorprendió y quiso alejarlo pero el espía sacó sus cables aprisionado al comandante, se movió a todos lados tratando de zafarse pero lo pusieron contra el piso -Mmmm no- Se zafó del beso y sus piernas empezaron a luchar contra el espía -Basta, Soundwave… detente- Pidió desesperado ya que los cables del espía invadieron su espacio personal por debajo de la ropa -No… suéltame- Le empujó de nuevo sin éxito -Soundwave por favor, no me gusta esto… no es gracioso..- Con sus cables tomó su miembro y lo presionó un poco, los otros cables se dirigieron a su trasero para introducirse en su ano, Starscream se movió de nueva cuenta

-No te quiere- Los ojos del seeker se abrieron de par en par

-No es cierto- El espía sonrió quitándose de encima y retirando sus cables

-Megatron no va a tener interfase contigo, no le atraes lo suficiente como para ello, él me lo dijo- Miró al seeker 

-Mentiroso…- El comandante se puso de pie para transformarse a modo avión pero el espía hizo lo mismo impidiendo que se fuera, lo tomó de las alas y lo lanzó contra unos arbustos sufriendo algunos rasguños en su cuerpo -Déjame en paz- cambió a modo robot

-Sigue acostándose con Knockout, tú no eres digno de él, por eso me envió a vigilante para que no le estorbes cuando está con él- Se sintió mareado por el golpe, el espía volvió a apresarlo acercándose a su rostro -No va a tener nada contigo- El seeker lanzó un proyectil al espía para poder huir, Soundwave se quedó en el bosque y vio al comandante irse a la nave, le interesaba y debía alejarlo de su querido amo.

Starscream llegó a la nave y se dirigió a la habitación del tirano la cuál estaba vacía, fue al cuarto de entrenamiento

-¿Amo?- Le llamó estando algo inestable

-Starscream- Miró al seeker y dejó lo que estaba haciendo, el comandante se le encimó abrazándolo con fuerza, el tirano se sorprendió por ese acto -Me estás incomodando, Starscream, no me encuentro solo- El seeker se separó de él, estaba asustado -No tengo tiempo para este tipo de afecto- Starscream comprendió bien 

-Soundwave…- El tirano lo hizo a un lado 

-Estoy ocupado, sí no es algo importante quiero que te retires-

-¡Trató de lastimarme!- Gritó sin importarle que estuvieran otros ahí, Megatron le miró algo enojado ya que no creía en lo que decía

-No mientas, hace unos días él me dijo que lo habías seducido, Soundwave es incapaz de hacer algo como eso- El segundo al mando desvió su rostro -Deja de estar inventando cosas y ponte a trabajar no a recoger florecitas del campo-

-¿Sigue acostándose con Knockout?- El tirano abrió sus ópticos escarlata -¡Contésteme!- Megatron miró a los demás

-Largo de aquí, Déjennos solos- Pidió y los decepticons junto con los vehicons dejaron el cuarto de mando, Breakdown miró al seeker de reojo, se suponía que el doc ya no tenía nada con el amo, se cerró la puerta -¿Qué te sucede?-

-Ya se lo dije, mire..- Volvió a su forma humana y le mostró las marcas que le había hecho el espía, bajó sus pantalones junto con la ropa interior, su trasero, muslos, piernas estaban enrojecidas -Aquí también… señaló su ano y su miembro que se veían claramente cómo le sujetó -No tengo motivos para seducirlo, no funciona con usted…- Se acomodó la ropa

-¿Soundwave…?- Se quedó pensando

-No le estoy mintiendo, él me dijo que usted no me quiere, que sigue con Knockout y que no tendrá interfase conmigo porque no le atraigo…- Le miraba esperando respuesta

-No te he hecho nada porque eres delicado, tener una interfase no es sólo meter el pico y ya…- Starscream asintió

-Lo sé amo, lo sé, he intentado que me haga algo y simplemente usted me rechaza, creo que es mejor terminar con esto, que no sé si se le puede llamar una relación, lo que más me hiere es que sigue pensando en Prime, todas las noches lo llama en sus sueños…- Retrocedió un poco viendo al tirano

-Lo siento, Starscream, no puedo olvidarme de Prime- El seeker abrió sus ojos sorprendido

-Está bien, comprendo, hagamos de cuenta que nada de esto sucedió, usted sigue siendo mi amo y yo su súbdito, sólo no quiero a Soundwave cerca – El seeker caminó a la salida, no iba a estar con él sino recibía atención, se merecía más y aparte no le creyó muy bien lo que le hizo su decepticon más confiable. 

El seeker se dirigió a su habitación para trabajar en su proyecto, al entrar a su dormitorio notó la luz encendida se puso en alerta pero al cerrarse la puerta pudo percibir al espía -¿Qué quieres?- 

-Me dejaste solo- Se encontraba en la orilla de la cama

-Vete por favor- Soundwave estaba en su forma humana, se aproximó a él que se quedó inmóvil, el espía retiró sus gafas y le miró fijamente

-Parece que no entiendes- El espía sonrió y besó al seeker que se negaba a corresponderle, Soundwave sacó sus cables para poder deshacerse de la ropa de Starscream

-Mmm no… basta… suéltame- Pidió tratando de zafarse, el espía lo llevó a la cama para poder estar cómodos, volvió a besarle para que no hiciera ruido mientras que sus cables tocaban su cuerpo humano, no le gustaba aquello, se sentía repulsivo y estaba siendo demasiado rudo con él, el seeker se movía a todas partes tratando de zafarse sin éxito, Soundwave se separó del beso y tapó su boca con unos de sus cables para poder besar su pecho, el seeker pedía ayuda mentalmente pero al parecer había una interferencia entre los comunicadores. El espía jalaba y mordía sus pezones, ya esperaría a tener interfase con él de la otra manera, estaba ensimismado en lo que hacía que notó que el seeker cambió uno de sus brazos a las garras para poder arrancarle ese cable -¡Megatron!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y Soundwave le lanzó una bofetada porque le había dolido, después sus manos se dirijeron a su cuello para presionarle con fuerza

-¡No lo entiendes!- Iba a meter uno de sus cables en su interior pero el sonido de un arma lo aventó al otro extremo del cuarto

-¡Soundwave!- El tirano había acudido al llamado de auxilio, el espía le miró enojado y Starscream tosía desesperado -¿Qué estás haciendo?- Soundwave sonrió

-Lo que usted no hará- Megatron se acercó al seeker y le puso su abrigo, el seeker estaba temblando, lo tomó en brazos y miró a su confidente

-Tendrás castigo por lo que has hecho- Se llevó al seeker -Quiero a Soundwave en una celda de exilio- Dreadwing asintió y con su gemelo esposaron al espía, Megatron llevó a su habitación al seeker que tenía los ojos cerrados pero no se acercó a su pecho, Knockout fue llamado para que lo revisara, lo puso en la cama pero se hizo bolita en sí mismo

-Comandante, necesito revisarte- Starscream se negó -Bien, tendré que ponerle un calmante-

-Ratchet…- Murmuró -Quiero a Ratchet- No deseaba que Knockout lo revisara, no

-De acuerdo, veré si puede venir- Knockout miró al tirano

-Con respecto a Soundwave, mi señor…- 

-Ya decidiré qué hacer- Megatron tenía un comunicador especial que lo enlazada directamente a la frecuencia de Prime, mientras que él llamaba, el doc le hizo compañía al seeker

-Breaky se enojó conmigo, es algo terco, no te culpo por ello, fue un malentendido- Suspiró pesadamente -Noté comportamiento extraño en Soundwave cada vez que estaba cerca de ti y en las revisiones su base de datos siempre parecía estar bloqueado, nunca me imaginé que quisiera lastimarte-

-Listo, Ratchet viene en camino- El tirano vio al doctor y luego al seeker -Ya no hay nada entre Knockout y yo, Starscream, fue algo pasajero, Soundwave debió meterte esa idea en tu sistema, y discúlpame por no haberte creído- El seeker no dijo nada

-Señor, dos autobots se aproximan- Recibió llamado del control principal

-Abran la compuerta, son invitados- Knockout sonrió para dirigirse a la salida

-Los traeré para acá- Dijo para ir en busca de ellos, Megatron se quedó al lado del seeker mientras llegaban a la habitación

-Debe estar feliz, seguro Prime viene con él- Se incorporó un poco quitándose el saco para ponerse la sábana, su ropa había sido arrancada por el espía

-Mi prioridad eres tú, no Prime- Starscream miró de reojo al tirano

-No necesito de su lástima para tener su atención- La puerta se abrió y aparecieron el doc y Smokescreen, no era Prime el que le acompañaba

-Hola Screamy, Ratcht quiso que viniera con él para tener una pequeña charla contigo- El muchacho sonrió y el doc miró al tirano

-Es mejor que salgas- Agregó y éste asintió, los dejó solos para que el seeker se desenvolviera sin problema -Vamos a revisarte, quítate la sábana, te vas a acostar- Ordenó Ratchet y el seeker asintió, el doctor observó detalladamente su cuerpo humano y era tal como se lo había imaginado, bien formado, pálido y delicado, hasta su rostro se veía hermoso… 

-Tuve un altercado con Skyquake pero Dreadwing me salvó, ese sujeto sí que es un pervertido, en una de las tantas batallas que tuvimos, aprovechó el momento y casi logra su cometido, estaba como tú, no quería hablar con nadie ni que me tocara, Ratchet me ayudó en mucho y… Ultra Magnus, aunque él comandante es algo directo y para nada amistoso- 

Ratchet colocaba pequeños parches de energon regenerador para el seeker que escuchaba a Smokescreen, era joven el muchacho, su piel era blanca un tanto musculoso pero como de su estatura más o menos, ojos azules y su cabello era negro con unos mechones azules oscuros, Ratchet tenía su cabello rubio y sus ojos también de color azul, la piel bronceada y un poco más alto que el joven, delgado y su vestimenta de doctor, contaba con unas pequeñas gafas

-Smokey no me cree que Magnus tiene interés en él, se le nota demasiado pero el grandote no lo ha admitido- El joven se rió

-Estás exagerando y sólo es generoso por lo que pasó- El seeker les miró

-Yo no quiero la compasión de nadie…- Dijo estando serio -Además fue mi culpa por no darme cuenta de lo que tramaba Soundwave- Ratchet le presionó la herida en una de sus mejillas

-De igual forma Soundwave te iba a atacar ya sea estando solos o aquí- Starscream sonrió -Prime me pidió que vengas con nosotros-

-Mi lugar está aquí, además me sentiré incómodo estando con autobots y más al lado de Prime que se ve Ratchet que tú lo quieres- El doctor abrió sus ojos -Me di cuenta de ello- Ratchet acomodó su gafas

-Me interesa alguien más, pero no me corresponde y no puedo estar viniendo a la base enemiga, así que deja a Knockout que te cure, le daré algunas instrucciones- Starscream asintió levemente  
-Hey, Screamy, el tirano está preocupado por ti, si necesitas hablar estaré disponible para escucharte-

-Muchas gracias por venir - Ratchet sonrió dándole una última caricia a su cara

-Te daré éstos calmantes para que estés mejor y te ves muy guapo en tu forma humana- Starscream desvió su rostro sonrojándose

-Nos vemos Screamy- Ambos salieron, afuera le   
entregó unos parches a Knockout y otro medicamento

-No sé qué pase por su cabeza, así que mantenlo vigilado, es algo impulsivo y puede que intente dañarse- Megatron asintió

-Gracias, no quiere que Knockout lo cheque- Ratchet vio al doc y se rió un poco

-Él también tiene sentimientos, Meg- Empezó a caminar y Smokescreen le siguió -Prime va a venir por él- Agregó y el hombre abrió sus ojos

-No lo dejaré- Dijo medio sonriendo

-Yo me voy o Breaky se enojará más… sí necesita algo, estaré en el lugar de siempre- Megatron asintió, los dos autobots caminaron hacia la compuerta de la nave

-Parece que te sientes mejor..- Smokescreen paró en seco y volteó hacia donde estaba Skyquake -Espero que tengamos de nuevo un encuentro como ese, me quedé con ganas de más- El seeker se color verde le miró, estaba en su forma humana, su cabello era castaño claro, sus ojos verdes aceitunados, su piel era blanca bronceada, el cuerpo musculoso, su estatura igual a la de su hermano 1.85, llevaba un traje de vestir negro con la camisola desfajada y algunos botones sueltos, el joven apretó sus puños

-Olvídalo, ya está con alguien- Ratchet le vio serio 

-No soy celoso- Intentó acercarse a él

-Hey apúrate, llevo rato esperando- Ultra Magnus se aproximó a ellos

-Magnus…- Murmuró mirando al mayor

-¿Quieres otra batalla, Skyquake?- Miró retadoramente al decepticon volador -Creí que había sido claro contigo al decirte que no te quería cerca de Smokescreen- El comandante autobot se puso al frente de Ratchet y Smokescreen

-Con Smokey en mi cama- Sonrió lascivo y Ultra Magnus deseaba golpearlo, Smokescreen detuvo al mecha azul

-Vámonos, no caigas en su provocaciones- Pidió sosteniendo una de sus manos metálicas

-Skyquake, el amo nos habla- Dijo su hermano viendo a los bots

-Nos vemos, bonito- Magnus se dirigió a su nave

-¿Por qué lo trajiste contigo?- Preguntó a Ratchet que entraron a la nave para retirarse de la base decepticon

-Fue mi decisión, Screamy necesitaba un pequeño consuelo de saber que no es él único en esa situación- Magnus le observó molesto

-Te expusiste, ¿Acaso deseas que ese con te dañe nuevamente?- 

-Magnus- Ratchet le vio tratando de tranquilizarlo

-Hemos trabajado bastante como para que eches a perder lo ganado en un instante- El joven desvió su rostro

-Lo siento, creí conveniente hablar con el seeker, se nota un poco más ingenuo que yo- Fue a sentarse a un rincón de la nave, Ratchet suspiró pesadamente, la relación de esos dos era comandante-cadete pero en ocasiones era vista como Conjunx Endura

Los autobots llegaron a su base y Prime les esperaba, Smokescreen bajó primero de la nave y se fue directo a su habitación

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Bulkhead

-Skyquake apareció- Dijo Ratchet -Starscream va a estar bien, un poco de apoyo y cariño del tirano lo van a levantar de su depresión- Optimus sonrió

-Gracias, Ratchet, ahora ven y dame un beso, necesito también de tus cuidados- Ratchet pasó de lado ignorando a su líder

-No lo molestes de esa manera, Prime- Dijo Arcee mirándole

-No me cree que lo amo- Vio a Ultra Magnus -Ve con él, seguro se siente algo triste- Magnus no necesitaba que se lo dijeran, el comandante fue a la habitación del joven que se encontraba en la cama, miraba el techo

-Smokey- Le habló esperando a que abriera

-No quiero hablar, vete- Se acostó de medio lado, Magnus de igual forma entró

-Siento lo que te dije pero en verdad te expusiste demasiado, Ratchet se lo hubiera contado al seeker sin necesidad de que tú hubieras ido a verlo-

-¿Vas a repetirme lo mismo una y otra vez?, si es así por favor déjame solo- El mecha azul se sentó en la orilla de la cama

-No es eso, me dio miedo cuando Prime me dijo que habías ido con Ratchet a ver al seeker, sé que quieres ser un apoyo para él pero no es buena idea, te encontraste con Skyquake y tenías tiempo de no verlo- El joven tenía sus ojos cerrados

-Entiendo qué fue algo tonto… sin embargo algún día tendré que enfrentarlo, Magnus, y tengo que estar listo para ello, no es fácil..- Magnus sonrió

-No deseo que seas atacado por él, por eso siempre Bulky, Bee o Arcee deben estar contigo- Smokescreen se incorporó

-No lo voy a dejar, además estás tú para protegerme- Magnus se acercó a su rostro para besarle, el joven le correspondió, el comandante autobot en su forma humana tenía su cabello castaño oscuro, cuerpo delgado pero con musculatura regular, piel blanca, ojos azules, estatura quizás de 1.82, vestía un uniforme de comandante militar de color azul marino oscuro con el borde de color dorado, camisola blanca y zapatos de vestir

-Ten más cuidado, por favor- Añadió estando serio, el   
joven se había convertido en alguien importante para él pero no tenían nada oficial, aún.


	4. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas para el seeker empiezan a ponerse feas y el cuerpo del seeker sufre cambios inesperados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me acordaba de actualizar. Trataré de subir seguido los demás chapters, ya finalicé éste y tiene continuación.

Prime sonreía ampliamente y tanto Ratchet como los demás le veían sin querer preguntar nada pero ya el doctor se daba una idea

-¿Qué hiciste?- Preguntó Ratchet armando algunas cosas

-Casi tengo interfase con Starscream pero Meg llegó y ahí quedó todo, lo estaba disfrutando demasiado- Se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos

-Su aft es bonito- Dijo Smokescreen -Seguro Megatron no ha tenido nada con él- 

-Dejen de hablar sobre él, me enferma- Arcee no le gustaba que el seeker fuera el centro de atención  
-Su estructura es delicada, su cintura… esas alas delgadas- Bulkhead se uniría a la conversación

-Se ve más femme que tú, Arcee- Dijo Ratchet y la femme se cruzó de brazos molesta, Bumblebee miraba la plataforma de energon 

-Ratchet, ¿Qué energon le pusiste a Scream?- El doctor miró al explorador y después las plataformas

-Ehh… por la allspark, Prime, le puse el energon equivocado a Starscream- Miraron al doctor que se quedó helado

-¿Cuál le colocaste?- Preguntó Prime

-El energon que nos convierte en humanos- Se quedaron serios por un momento -Bueno, no lo notará para mañana- Prime se rió

-No, no lo notará- Lo dijo con sarcasmo -Cuando se dé cuenta Meg llamará- Todos se rieron pero Prime estaba preocupado por el seeker y cómo iría a reaccionar por la transformación que sufriría.

Starscream descansaba en la habitación de su amo y señor, aunque ahora debía llamarlo ¿amante?, se sonrojó a ese pensamiento y se tocó los labios metálicos recordando el beso que le había dado tanto Prime como Megatron, uno fue delicado y el otro rudo. Se acostó en la ancha plataforma de su amante para esperarlo. Después de unas horas despertó pero al mirar a su alrededor se sintió más pequeño tocó su cabeza y después notó el cambio en su cuerpo

-¡Ahhhhh!- Su grito se escuchó por toda la nave y llamó la atención del tirano y la tripulación, fue hacia su habitación encontrando a un humano en su cama, su cabello era negro y cortó, con un mechón rojizo, su piel blanca y pálida, su cintura bien formada como su estructura robótica y quizás su estatura pequeña, estaba completamente desnudo

-¿Starscream?- Entró viendo al seeker en su forma humana

-Amo.. no sé qué sucedió… soy… soy… un ser humano- Le miró confundido y horrorizado

-Uhhh qué interesante- Knockout y Breakdown veían la escena 

-Ese imbécil de Prime…- El tirano cambió su forma ante la mirada del seeker que se quedó .con sus ojos abiertos al presenciar también en él

-¿Amo?- No entendía lo que sucedía, el cuerpo del tirano era robusto, ancho y su estatura alta como en modo robot, su cabello era grisáceo, traía una barba delineada de oreja a oreja y su piel era blanca, llevaba un traje gris y camisola blanca, se quitó el saco y se lo puso encima 

-Es experimento entre Shockwave y Ratchet, ambos buscaron la manera de hacernos humanos y lo lograron, sólo que a nosotros se nos terminó la reserva y quedaste sin aplicación- El seeker se sintió excluido 

-No me gusta estar así…- Se miró su cuerpo y luego su aparato reproductor, se sonrojó al momento

-Knockout, necesito ropa para él- El doctor asintió y Breakdown le acompañó -No te sientas mal, Shockwave estaba trabajando en ello, no quise decirte nada porque andabas ocupado con las misiones- Acariciaba su rostro -Starscream, no llames de nuevo a Prime, si tienes una duda o algo que quieras saber sólo dímelo, confía en mí por favor- El seeker le miró extrañado, era la primera vez que veía esa faceta del decepticon cálida, compasiva y amable

-De acuerdo…- Estaba un poco embobado con la apariencia humana del tirano, aunque no se explicaba su comportamiento con Prime, no se mostró como otras veces de agresivo, como si ambos fueran amigos y no enemigos -Amo… ¿Prime y usted..?- No quiso preguntar nada más

-El fue mi pareja, mucho antes de conocerte y de ser el líder decepticon- Starscream abrió sus ojos sorprendido

-Comprendo- Desvió su rostro sosteniendo el saco del tirano, olía bien

-Quedó en el pasado- Starscream se sintió incómodo, como si tuviera celos del autobot. Miró al tirano y después se acercó a él tomándole del rostro para besarlo, el saco del mayor cayó en la cama dejándolo de nuevo desnudo, el tirano le agarró de la cintura y después bajó su mano a su trasero presionando un poco

-Aquí está la ropa…- Knockout entró interrumpiendo el momento de ambos, Starscream se separó del tirano y éste se puso de pie -Ohhh lo siento, no fue intención arruinarles la escena- Le entregó la ropa al seeker, éste notó que el doctor tenía su forma humana también, era un poco más bajo que él, su cabello rojizo y de piel blanca, sus ojos color miel y cintura delgada, llevaba un traje de color rojo y zapatos de vestir, se veía más vanidoso que en forma robótica

-Gracias..- Empezó a vestirse, el tirano salió de la habitación

-Me estaba preguntando cuándo pondría de su parte-

-¿A qué te refieres, doc?- Se puso la playera Sin comprender

-Comandante, deberás ser muy cariñoso con él si quieres atraer su atención- 

-Ese autobot, besa bien- Knockout le vio curioso

-¿Qué más te hizo?- Quería saber

-Me dio caricias con tanta gentileza, hizo que mis circuitos internos se desplomaran en un suspiro, es un experto en eso, pero su boca… Knockout su boca… terminé en un microsegundo en él, cuando menos pensé mi pico dejó salir todo el energon posible- El doctor pudo sentir esa emoción en el seeker, pero no sabía si podría hacerle olvidar al tirano el autobot o si él comandante se convertiría en la manzana de la discordia entre ambos

-¿Tuvieron interfase?- El seeker negó

-Estaba preparándome para ello pero el amo llegó, de no ser por él lo habríamos hecho- El doctor sonrió para sí

-Seguro que va a buscarte de nuevo- La puerta se abrió y el tirano entró, Knockout se puso de pie -No te tomará mucho acostumbrarte a esa forma y mucho menos volver a tu estado normal- Miró de reojo al tirano abandonando la habitación

-¿Te sientes bien?- 

-Sí- Miró la habitación, nunca había estado en ella, tenía un sillón grande y una mesa en el centro de acero, la cama era enorme y contaba con sábanas mas una almohada

-¿Estás pensando en Prime?- Starscream le prestó atención

-No, sólo proceso algunas cosas, ser humano no se ve nada fácil- Lo dijo por la ropa, accesorios y la movilidad de su cuerpo que se apreciaba más ligero

-Lo es cuando te acostumbras- Su tableta holográfica empezó a recibir una señal, miró hacia ésta y una pequeña sonrisa surcó su rostro -Espera un momento- El tirano fue hacia otro lugar para responder lo que era una llamada

-Eres cruel, pensé que me llamarías cuando te dieras cuenta- El seeker escuchó perfectamente la voz de Prime

-Me tomó por sorpresa - Ambos estaban en forma humana, Prime tenía su cabello castaño, la piel bronceada y de ojos azules, su cuerpo era musculoso y delgado, su estatura quizá como la de Megatron pero aún el tirano le ganaba por unos centímetros

-Me gustaría verlo- El tirano se rió

-No, ya hiciste mucho por el día de hoy, no le permitiré que se transforme en tu presencia- Estaba celoso del autobot

-Qué egoísta eres, lo quieres para ti solo y eso no es justo, ¿Ya me olvidaste tan pronto?- Megatron sonrió

-No te he olvidado- El seeker abrió sus ojos al escuchar aquello, bajó de la cama y miró al rincón donde había ido el tirano

-Qué tierno de tu parte- Starscream salió de la habitación para retirarse a su dormitorio

-No te emociones Prime, no te quiero como antes- El líder autobot sonrió 

-Entiendo, pero no voy a desistir sobre la interfase, lo digo en serio- El semblante del decepticon cambió

-Sueña con ello, no te cederé a Starscream- Cortó comunicación estando molesto, guardó el aparato y regresó a donde estaba la cama pero el seeker no se encontraba ya ahí, maldijo por lo bajo y decidió ir en su búsqueda.

El comandante y segundo al mando se encontraba en la orilla de la nave viendo el cielo y las nubes, la nave estaba en un sólo lugar, estaba confundido, no entendía porqué su amo quería que estuviese a su lado si él seguía amando a Optimus Prime. Suspiró pesadamente sentándose en el metal, miró sus manos y luego sus piernas, lo habían excluido completamente y dudaba en seguir siendo decepticon; tenía algún tiempo pensando en ello y no quería ser un juguete, tal vez era hora de independizarse

-¿Por qué te fuiste de la habitación?- El tirano le miró esperando respuesta

-Estaba de sobra- Megatron no disimulaba en nada  
-No puedo evitarlo- Medio sonrió 

-¿Por qué no regresa con él?- Se puso de pie viendo al mecha

-No, ya no, terminé con él por una razón- Tomó al seeker en mano para llevarlo adentro -Me enamoré de alguien más pero esa mecha es tan despistada que no se ha dado cuenta- El comandante vio de reojo al tirano

-Debe de sentirse mal por no ser correspondido- Sonrió de medio lado

-Starscream, estoy enamorado de ti- El seeker abrió sus ojos y miró a su amo

-¿Amo?- Entró a su habitación y lo colocó en la cama, besó al seeker, debía ser un sueño, el tirano enamorado de él ¿era en serio?

-Me fijé en ti- Acarició su rostro levemente

-Estoy confundido, yo…- Pero esperaba que Starscream le correspondiera.

En la base autobot, Prime seguía despierto, Ratchet igual con su trabajo de medicina, creaba nuevas herramientas

-Estás jugando con fuego, Prime…- Le vio de reojo -Starscream es ingenuo, pero lindo- murmuró -Pueden aprovecharse de él sin problemas- El líder autobot jugaba con las herramientas 

-No lo sé Ratchet- Vio al doctor -Creo que porque tú no me haces caso- A Ratchet se le cayeron los utensilios de las manos

-¿Insistes con eso?- Levantó las cosas -Te conozco desde hace millones de años, Prime, te he seguido y permanecido contigo, no tengo ese tipo de sentimientos hacia ti, pienso en alguien más- Optimus dejó las herramientas y se dirigió al doctor para acorralarlo contra la mesa de trabajo

-Deja de mentirte, Ratchet, te pusiste celoso cuando toqué a Starscream y cuando te dije que casi tenía interfase con él- Puso una de sus piernas entremedio del doctor

-Sigue soñando, Prime, mi único deber aquí es ser tu médico, no tu amante- Hizo a un lado a su líder -Y deja de acosarme, me molesta- El doctor se retiró a su habitación dejando al autobot riéndose, él tenía ya a alguien en mente y sólo debía tener una oportunidad y atacar a ese mecha

Los meses empezaron a transcurrir y el seeker no abandonaba la nave solo, Soundwave le acompañaba siempre a cada rincón, conocía su forma humana y era más intimidante que la original, su cabello era negro, usaba un visor grande para cubrir sus ojos, su piel era blanca, el cuerpo delgado y algunos centímetros escasos más que el seeker; no confiaba mucho en el espía ya que no sabía en qué estaba pensado y últimamente hallaba cualquier pretexto para poder tocarlo, ya sea tomarle de la mano o abrazarlo, eso incomodaba al comandante pero no podía decir nada porque era el único decepticon que confiaba en exceso el tirano. El seeker ya podía cambiar de forma sin ningún problema pero cuando estaba en lugares bonitos de paisaje se quedaba como humano, le gustaba explorar la vegetación terrestre para sus experimentos personales

-Ésto me servirá- Recogía unas plantas para estudiarlas, habían pasado unos tres meses y todo iba bien con respecto al tirano, sin embargo no habían tenido interfase aún y eso hacía sentir mal al seeker que pensaba que no lo estaba haciendo feliz, recurrió a Knockout por consejo pero su plan de seducción fracasó; esperó la llegada de su amo estando desnudo en la cama pero el hombre ni se inmutó siquiera a besarlo, le colocó su abrigo y fue todo, se sentía frustrado -Soundwave…- Miró al espía que estaba recargado en un árbol -¿Megatron no te ha dicho…?- Mejor no preguntaba, era algo vergonzoso hacer ese tipo de cuestionamiento para el espía -Olvídalo..- Siguió recogiendo cada planta que miraba interesante, el espía seguía sus movimientos sin decir nada -Mmm… creo que ya terminé- Se dio vuelta asustándose ya que Soundwave se le acercó sin hacer nada de ruido -Ya nos podemos ir…- Dijo viendo al decepticon qué le tomó del mentón para besarlo, el seeker se sorprendió y quiso alejarlo pero el espía sacó sus cables aprisionado al comandante, se movió a todos lados tratando de zafarse pero lo pusieron contra el piso -Mmmm no- Se zafó del beso y sus piernas empezaron a luchar contra el espía -Basta, Soundwave… detente- Pidió desesperado ya que los cables del espía invadieron su espacio personal por debajo de la ropa -No… suéltame- Le empujó de nuevo sin éxito -Soundwave por favor, no me gusta esto… no es gracioso..- Con sus cables tomó su miembro y lo presionó un poco, los otros cables se dirigieron a su trasero para introducirse en su ano, Starscream se movió de nueva cuenta

-No te quiere- Los ojos del seeker se abrieron de par en par

-No es cierto- El espía sonrió quitándose de encima y retirando sus cables

-Megatron no va a tener interfase contigo, no le atraes lo suficiente como para ello, él me lo dijo- Miró al seeker 

-Mentiroso…- El comandante se puso de pie para transformarse a modo avión pero el espía hizo lo mismo impidiendo que se fuera, lo tomó de las alas y lo lanzó contra unos arbustos sufriendo algunos rasguños en su cuerpo -Déjame en paz- cambió a modo robot

-Sigue acostándose con Knockout, tú no eres digno de él, por eso me envió a vigilante para que no le estorbes cuando está con él- Se sintió mareado por el golpe, el espía volvió a apresarlo acercándose a su rostro -No va a tener nada contigo- El seeker lanzó un proyectil al espía para poder huir, Soundwave se quedó en el bosque y vio al comandante irse a la nave, le interesaba y debía alejarlo de su querido amo.

Starscream llegó a la nave y se dirigió a la habitación del tirano la cuál estaba vacía, fue al cuarto de entrenamiento

-¿Amo?- Le llamó estando algo inestable

-Starscream- Miró al seeker y dejó lo que estaba haciendo, el comandante se le encimó abrazándolo con fuerza, el tirano se sorprendió por ese acto -Me estás incomodando, Starscream, no me encuentro solo- El seeker se separó de él, estaba asustado -No tengo tiempo para este tipo de afecto- Starscream comprendió bien 

-Soundwave…- El tirano lo hizo a un lado 

-Estoy ocupado, sí no es algo importante quiero que te retires-

-¡Trató de lastimarme!- Gritó sin importarle que estuvieran otros ahí, Megatron le miró algo enojado ya que no creía en lo que decía

-No mientas, hace unos días él me dijo que lo habías seducido, Soundwave es incapaz de hacer algo como eso- El segundo al mando desvió su rostro -Deja de estar inventando cosas y ponte a trabajar no a recoger florecitas del campo-

-¿Sigue acostándose con Knockout?- El tirano abrió sus ópticos escarlata -¡Contésteme!- Megatron miró a los demás

-Largo de aquí, Déjennos solos- Pidió y los decepticons junto con los vehicons dejaron el cuarto de mando, Breakdown miró al seeker de reojo, se suponía que el doc ya no tenía nada con el amo, se cerró la puerta -¿Qué te sucede?-

-Ya se lo dije, mire..- Volvió a su forma humana y le mostró las marcas que le había hecho el espía, bajó sus pantalones junto con la ropa interior, su trasero, muslos, piernas estaban enrojecidas -Aquí también… señaló su ano y su miembro que se veían claramente cómo le sujetó -No tengo motivos para seducirlo, no funciona con usted…- Se acomodó la ropa

-¿Soundwave…?- Se quedó pensando

-No le estoy mintiendo, él me dijo que usted no me quiere, que sigue con Knockout y que no tendrá interfase conmigo porque no le atraigo…- Le miraba esperando respuesta

-No te he hecho nada porque eres delicado, tener una interfase no es sólo meter el pico y ya…- Starscream asintió

-Lo sé amo, lo sé, he intentado que me haga algo y simplemente usted me rechaza, creo que es mejor terminar con esto, que no sé si se le puede llamar una relación, lo que más me hiere es que sigue pensando en Prime, todas las noches lo llama en sus sueños…- Retrocedió un poco viendo al tirano

-Lo siento, Starscream, no puedo olvidarme de Prime- El seeker abrió sus ojos sorprendido

-Está bien, comprendo, hagamos de cuenta que nada de esto sucedió, usted sigue siendo mi amo y yo su súbdito, sólo no quiero a Soundwave cerca – El seeker caminó a la salida, no iba a estar con él sino recibía atención, se merecía más y aparte no le creyó muy bien lo que le hizo su decepticon más confiable. 

El seeker se dirigió a su habitación para trabajar en su proyecto, al entrar a su dormitorio notó la luz encendida se puso en alerta pero al cerrarse la puerta pudo percibir al espía -¿Qué quieres?- 

-Me dejaste solo- Se encontraba en la orilla de la cama

-Vete por favor- Soundwave estaba en su forma   
humana, se aproximó a él que se quedó inmóvil, el espía retiró sus gafas y le miró fijamente

-Parece que no entiendes- El espía sonrió y besó al seeker que se negaba a corresponderle, Soundwave sacó sus cables para poder deshacerse de la ropa de Starscream

-Mmm no… basta… suéltame- Pidió tratando de zafarse, el espía lo llevó a la cama para poder estar cómodos, volvió a besarle para que no hiciera ruido mientras que sus cables tocaban su cuerpo humano, no le gustaba aquello, se sentía repulsivo y estaba siendo demasiado rudo con él, el seeker se movía a todas partes tratando de zafarse sin éxito, Soundwave se separó del beso y tapó su boca con unos de sus cables para poder besar su pecho, el seeker pedía ayuda mentalmente pero al parecer había una interferencia entre los comunicadores. El espía jalaba y mordía sus pezones, ya esperaría a tener interfase con él de la otra manera, estaba ensimismado en lo que hacía que notó que el seeker cambió uno de sus brazos a las garras para poder arrancarle ese cable -¡Megatron!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y Soundwave le lanzó una bofetada porque le había dolido, después sus manos se dirijeron a su cuello para presionarle con fuerza

-¡No lo entiendes!- Iba a meter uno de sus cables en su interior pero el sonido de un arma lo aventó al otro extremo del cuarto

-¡Soundwave!- El tirano había acudido al llamado de auxilio, el espía le miró enojado y Starscream tosía desesperado -¿Qué estás haciendo?- Soundwave sonrió

-Lo que usted no hará- Megatron se acercó al seeker y le puso su abrigo, el seeker estaba temblando, lo tomó en brazos y miró a su confidente

-Tendrás castigo por lo que has hecho- Se llevó al seeker -Quiero a Soundwave en una celda de exilio- Dreadwing asintió y con su gemelo esposaron al espía, Megatron llevó a su habitación al seeker que tenía los ojos cerrados pero no se acercó a su pecho, Knockout fue llamado para que lo revisara, lo puso en la cama pero se hizo bolita en sí mismo

-Comandante, necesito revisarte- Starscream se negó -Bien, tendré que ponerle un calmante-

-Ratchet…- Murmuró -Quiero a Ratchet- No deseaba que Knockout lo revisara, no

-De acuerdo, veré si puede venir- Knockout miró al tirano

-Con respecto a Soundwave, mi señor…- 

-Ya decidiré qué hacer- Megatron tenía un comunicador especial que lo enlazada directamente a la frecuencia de Prime, mientras que él llamaba, el doc le hizo compañía al seeker

-Breaky se enojó conmigo, es algo terco, no te culpo por ello, fue un malentendido- Suspiró pesadamente -Noté comportamiento extraño en Soundwave cada vez que estaba cerca de ti y en las revisiones su base de datos siempre parecía estar bloqueado, nunca me imaginé que quisiera lastimarte-

-Listo, Ratchet viene en camino- El tirano vio al doctor y luego al seeker -Ya no hay nada entre Knockout y yo, Starscream, fue algo pasajero, Soundwave debió meterte esa idea en tu sistema, y discúlpame por no haberte creído- El seeker no dijo nada

-Señor, dos autobots se aproximan- Recibió llamado del control principal

-Abran la compuerta, son invitados- Knockout sonrió para dirigirse a la salida

-Los traeré para acá- Dijo para ir en busca de ellos, Megatron se quedó al lado del seeker mientras llegaban a la habitación

-Debe estar feliz, seguro Prime viene con él- Se incorporó un poco quitándose el saco para ponerse la sábana, su ropa había sido arrancada por el espía

-Mi prioridad eres tú, no Prime- Starscream miró de reojo al tirano

-No necesito de su lástima para tener su atención- La puerta se abrió y aparecieron el doc y Smokescreen, no era Prime el que le acompañaba

-Hola Screamy, Ratcht quiso que viniera con él para tener una pequeña charla contigo- El muchacho sonrió y el doc miró al tirano

-Es mejor que salgas- Agregó y éste asintió, los dejó solos para que el seeker se desenvolviera sin problema -Vamos a revisarte, quítate la sábana, te vas a acostar- Ordenó Ratchet y el seeker asintió, el doctor observó detalladamente su cuerpo humano y era tal como se lo había imaginado, bien formado, pálido y delicado, hasta su rostro se veía hermoso… 

-Tuve un altercado con Skyquake pero Dreadwing me salvó, ese sujeto sí que es un pervertido, en una de las tantas batallas que tuvimos, aprovechó el momento y casi logra su cometido, estaba como tú, no quería hablar con nadie ni que me tocara, Ratchet me ayudó en mucho y… Ultra Magnus, aunque él comandante es algo directo y para nada amistoso- Ratchet colocaba pequeños parches de energon regenerador para el seeker que escuchaba a Smokescreen, era joven el muchacho, su piel era blanca un tanto musculoso pero como de su estatura más o menos, ojos azules y su cabello era negro con unos mechones azules oscuros, Ratchet tenía su cabello rubio y sus ojos también de color azul, la piel bronceada y un poco más alto que el joven, delgado y su vestimenta de doctor, contaba con unas pequeñas gafas

-Smokey no me cree que Magnus tiene interés en él, se le nota demasiado pero el grandote no lo ha admitido- El joven se rió

-Estás exagerando y sólo es generoso por lo que pasó- El seeker les miró

-Yo no quiero la compasión de nadie…- Dijo estando serio -Además fue mi culpa por no darme cuenta de lo que tramaba Soundwave- Ratchet le presionó la herida en una de sus mejillas

-De igual forma Soundwave te iba a atacar ya sea estando solos o aquí- Starscream sonrió -Prime me pidió que vengas con nosotros-

-Mi lugar está aquí, además me sentiré incómodo estando con autobots y más al lado de Prime que se ve Ratchet que tú lo quieres- El doctor abrió sus ojos -Me di cuenta de ello- Ratchet acomodó su gafas

-Me interesa alguien más, pero no me corresponde y no puedo estar viniendo a la base enemiga, así que deja a Knockout que te cure, le daré algunas instrucciones- Starscream asintió levemente

-Hey, Screamy, el tirano está preocupado por ti, si necesitas hablar estaré disponible para escucharte-  
-Muchas gracias por venir - Ratchet sonrió dándole una última caricia a su cara

-Te daré éstos calmantes para que estés mejor y te ves muy guapo en tu forma humana- Starscream desvió su rostro sonrojándose

-Nos vemos Screamy- Ambos salieron, afuera le entregó unos parches a Knockout y otro medicamento

-No sé qué pase por su cabeza, así que mantenlo   
vigilado, es algo impulsivo y puede que intente dañarse- Megatron asintió

-Gracias, no quiere que Knockout lo cheque- Ratchet vio al doc y se rió un poco

-Él también tiene sentimientos, Meg- Empezó a caminar y Smokescreen le siguió -Prime va a venir por él- Agregó y el hombre abrió sus ojos

-No lo dejaré- Dijo medio sonriendo

-Yo me voy o Breaky se enojará más… sí necesita algo, estaré en el lugar de siempre- Megatron asintió, los dos autobots caminaron hacia la compuerta de la nave

-Parece que te sientes mejor..- Smokescreen paró en seco y volteó hacia donde estaba Skyquake -Espero que tengamos de nuevo un encuentro como ese, me quedé con ganas de más- El seeker se color verde le miró, estaba en su forma humana, su cabello era castaño claro, sus ojos verdes aceitunados, su piel era blanca bronceada, el cuerpo musculoso, su estatura igual a la de su hermano 1.85, llevaba un traje de vestir negro con la camisola desfajada y algunos botones sueltos, el joven apretó sus puños

-Olvídalo, ya está con alguien- Ratchet le vio serio 

-No soy celoso- Intentó acercarse a él

-Hey apúrate, llevo rato esperando- Ultra Magnus se aproximó a ellos, 

-Magnus…- Murmuró mirando al mayor

-¿Quieres otra batalla, Skyquake?- Miró retadoramente al decepticon volador -Creí que había sido claro contigo al decirte que no te quería cerca de Smokescreen- El comandante autobot se puso al frente de Ratchet y Smokescreen

-Con Smokey en mi cama- Sonrió lascivo y Ultra Magnus deseaba golpearlo, Smokescreen detuvo al mecha azul

-Vámonos, no caigas en su provocaciones- Pidió sosteniendo una de sus manos metálicas

-Skyquake, el amo nos habla- Dijo su hermano viendo a los bots

-Nos vemos, bonito- Magnus se dirigió a su nave

-¿Por qué lo trajiste contigo?- Preguntó a Ratchet que entraron a la nave para retirarse de la base decepticon

-Fue mi decisión, Screamy necesitaba un pequeño consuelo de saber que no es él único en esa situación- Magnus le observó molesto

-Te expusiste, ¿Acaso deseas que ese con te dañe   
nuevamente?- 

-Magnus- Ratchet le vio tratando de tranquilizarlo

-Hemos trabajado bastante como para que eches a perder lo ganado en un instante- El joven desvió su rostro

-Lo siento, creí conveniente hablar con el seeker, se nota un poco más ingenuo que yo- Fue a sentarse a un rincón de la nave, Ratchet suspiró pesadamente, la relación de esos dos era comandante-cadete pero en ocasiones era vista como Conjunx Endura


End file.
